


先婚厚爱  chapter  10

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	先婚厚爱  chapter  10

OFF就行摩挲着ATP的唇瓣，慢慢吮吸，沿着嘴，下巴，脖颈一路舔舐下来，最后停留在后颈的腺体周围，断断续续的吻着。  
醉酒的ATP起初只是觉得有些痒，后来慢慢又有一种酥酥麻麻的战栗感，当OFF在他后颈那快柔软的地方反复舔舐时，他感觉自己又隐约闻到了那股牛奶味。猝不及防的被牙齿咬破皮肤，感受到被咬破的小口处被注入了强烈的信息素。  
ATP发出惊喘，又痛又舒服的感觉像电流般的从腺体瞬间传至全身，为什么这一次比上次的感觉要刺激一百倍。ATP想要挣扎，身体却又沉迷其中，身体越来越软，还好自己被人拥在怀里。  
OFF今天是真的有点生气，足足注入了一分钟，才放过了那块软肉。  
他伸出舌头一点点舔去腺体周围的血迹，露出了今天第一个笑容。自己浓烈的信息素融入了对方的血液之中，终于掩盖住了对方身上沾染的别人的气息，同时也掩盖住了ATP原本那股香甜的草莓味。看着ATP脖颈上自己的杰作，OFF满意的抱起ATP走进了浴室，替他冲洗在外一天的辛苦疲劳。  
替ATP洗好后，小心翼翼的将他放在床上，自己又返回浴室。  
好想标记他...  
OFF脑子里只有一个想法，标记他！  
当OFF洗完澡出来，看见的就是这样一幅场景。  
ATP背对着镜子跪坐在床上，全身上下只披着刚才自己搭上去的浴巾。裸露在外的皮肤因为汹涌爆发却尚未释放的欲望而显得分外红润。  
他一只手撑在床上，另一只手已经伸到自己的后庭，试探着将手指插入小穴，慢慢的抽插。发情期的omega是不用润滑剂的，从体内流出的滑腻滚烫的体液夹杂着浓郁的信息素从下体流出。  
它随着手指的动作发出淫糜的水声，浴巾在ATP动作中轻轻的摩擦着身体，带来阵阵的摩挲感，就像是有人在抚摸他，但这只是让他的身体渴望更多的触摸。  
不够，根本不够。  
ATP不由得皱起了眉头。  
上一次这种程度的刺激已经能够带来一定的快感，让ATP有了释放的冲动，这一次却远远不够。粘稠的液体依然不断的流出，他感到口干舌燥，身体滚烫而四肢发软，欲望在体内堆积的越来越多，但迟迟找不到发泄的出口，这让ATP全身都充斥着难以言语的兴奋和躁动。  
而后颈处的腺体还在隐约发注刺痛的感觉，明明只是有一点痛，但ATP却真实的感受到欲望。他想要那个人的身体，想要他的双手用力的抱着自己，想要他吻自己，更想要他能够狠狠的进入自己。  
他看着镜子里一脸欲求不满的自己，脸红的发烫，一边动作着，一边观察自己身体的反应。手指更加用力的抽插了几下，发现依旧是徒劳无功，反而更想要了。  
ATP累了，停止了动作躺在床上，闭上眼睛。  
想象着他能闯进来，然后和自己疯狂接吻，他紧紧的拥抱自己，粗暴的进入自己。两个人的身体纠缠在一起，紧密相连得没有一点缝隙，而后自己坐在那个人身上，更确切的说是坐在那个人的性器上，自己想怎么动就怎么动，想动几下动几下。自己主导着的性爱才是最爽的！  
ATP还在幻想，而OFF看见自己的omega近乎全裸的躺在床上，全身泛着诱人的粉红色，唯一遮挡身体的浴巾散乱在他的身下。  
两条白皙匀称的腿大大张开，露出腿间已经挺立起来的器官，以及还插在小穴里的沾满了草莓味的液体的手，空气中草莓信息素甜腻得几乎要OFF直接窒息。  
OFF的眼睛已经通红，再也无法抑制的信息素喷涌而出。  
ATP也闻到了对方的信息素，偌大的房间里，一时之间只剩下两人粗重的呼吸声。  
ATP艰难的撑起身体，泛着湿意和情欲的双眸定定的看着OFF，声音因为渴求而微微颤抖，“OFF，我要你，要你过来。”  
OFF再度窒息，信息素在身体下处几乎要爆炸了。但他原以为自己面临这种情景肯定会毫不犹豫的冲过去，然而现实是...  
在ATP说完那句话后，OFF的脑子已经被那句话“要你”搅成了一团浆糊，他机械的听从ATP的话走到床边。  
脑子是浆糊了，可嘴上依旧逞强，“宝贝儿，你是要我，还是只是要我过来？”  
ATP对OFF的话充耳不闻，只是靠着身体的欲望坐起来，一把扯下OFF的浴衣，翻身把他按在身下，直奔主题向他的下身摸去。  
温柔的手指假装不经意的从小腹和大腿上划过，将原本就滚烫的皮肤点燃了。  
OFF两只手都撑在床上，没想到ATP会这么...激动！  
头向后仰着，身体忍不住急剧的颤抖。他看着ATP那只白皙的手，刚才还在他自己身体里进进出出，而现在，那只沾满了ATP体液的手却肆无忌惮的抚摸着自己的性器。  
OFF光是想到这一点，他就觉得自己快要射出来了，即使ATP手上的力度重了些，动作也毫无章法。  
他忍不住一把拽住了ATP的手。  
ATP抬头看他，以为对方责怪自己太过直接粗暴，便讨好似的俯下身吻上了对方的唇。  
漫长而激烈的一吻结束，OFF舔舔嘴唇，眼神幽深晦暗，声音沙哑：“ATP，你这是在勾引我吗？”  
“不！”ATP呼吸急促，“不是勾引，我只是想要你而已。”  
“你说的，别后悔。”  
OFF终于忍不住，松开拽着ATP的手，一用力便反身把对方压在了自己身下。  
“OFF，我很没有魅力吗？”OFF不答，ATP继续道，“这种时候，你们alpha不是应该直接提枪就上？”  
然而OFF并未理会对方充满了情欲的眼神，火热的唇舌从额头开始一路向下，绵密的吻过对方的眼睛，鼻子，脸颊，耳朵，嘴唇，下巴，又轻轻啃咬他的颈侧的腺体和喉结。  
ATP的身体因为这不轻不重的刺激带来的阵阵酥麻而轻微颤抖着。  
他是真的怀疑OFF到底行不行了。  
眼下两个人赤裸的身体紧密相贴着，他能够清晰的感受到OFF的性器早已硬得不行了，而自己前面也是差不多的情形，后面甚至开始不由自主的收缩，不断流出信息素浓度极高的体液。  
他相信OFF也知道到他的身体状态，然而他居然完全没有进入主题的意思，还在不疾不徐的玩亲亲！  
潮湿的吻从脖颈转移到锁骨和胸前，ATP有点受不了这种看似甜蜜却始终难以纾解欲望的折磨，撑起身体，直接在OFF的肩上咬了一口。  
OFF几乎沉溺在自己的世界，抬起头时，温柔得像变了一个人。  
ATP一怔，本能的欲望还在叫嚣，于是迫切的开口，“你到底行不行！不行我就换人了！”  
OFF脸色一下子黑了，都这种时候了ATP居然还想着换人！自己在他心里到底是多没地位？alpha本能中的占有欲几乎在一瞬间被激起，他腾出一只手捂住ATP的嘴，怒吼道：“你敢换人我就敢把你做到七天下不了床!”  
只是吼完了又继续刚才被打断的亲吻。  
ATP被捂住嘴不能说话了，索性伸出舌头舔舐起OFF的掌心。  
OFF的身体一僵，但是随即明显加快了速度。带着一点粗鲁和急切，或许这已经不能称之为吻，而是舔。  
湿润的舌头在ATP泛红的身体上留下一道道水迹，前胸、腰腹、大腿...  
当OFF张开嘴含住对方硬热的性器开始动作时，即使ATP刚才态度那么强硬，在这个时候依旧是紧张忐忑的。在OFF的故意刺激下，ATP释放自己时完全来不及避开OFF的嘴，而对方只是深情的看着他，随之毫不犹豫咽下了口中的白浊，接着又凑过来吻他。


End file.
